The Preppy Princess
by Kaorii
Summary: Sakura was an average girl until she was sucked into a fantasy world that her mind had created. Can she survive living in a world with out technology and can she survive the prince? (rated pg13 for some use of bad words)


The Preppy Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of it's characters. Clamp does. I do however own any original character I may create.  
  
Author's notes: I really have nothing to say. Just a fun idea!  
  
Summary: Sakura was an average girl until she was sucked into a fantasy world that her mind had created. Can she survive living in a world with out technology and can she survive the prince?  
  
Chapter One: From Cars to Carriages  
  
Sakura had everything. She was pretty, athletic and everyone liked her. Well almost everyone. Syaoran didn't but then again Syaoran didn't really like anyone. He hung around afew chosen people and acted mean to almost everyone else. He disliked people who weren't like him and especially disliked girls. He was one of those punks. You know the kind who think "they're all that". He didn't get bad grades or anything and at first when he came to school everyone wanted to be his friend but things changed. Sakura had always described him as cruel and cold.  
  
Sakura is 15 years old. She has short honey brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was on the high school cheer leading team and was also the captain. Everything was always good for her but that changed one day.  
  
"Sakura is something bothering you?" Tomoyo asked with concern. "I've asked you what you were doing tonight three times and you didn't seem to answer me once."  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality and turned to Tomoyo. "Sorry Tomoyo. I guess I zoned out for a bit. I'm not doing anything tonight really. I'll probably have a pile of homework though so if you were thinking of hanging out maybe we should wait till the weekend," Sakura replied.  
  
"OK," Tomoyo said smiling sweetly, "We'd better get going or we'll be late for school."  
  
"I'll race you!" Sakura said running off.  
  
"But you ALWAYS win!" Tomoyo shouted running after Sakura.  
Finally they were at school and yes even though they ran they were still late. They got a detention and were to stay half an hour after school and do extra work. "This sucks," Sakura sighed as she got her science books out of her bag.  
  
"It could be worse," Tomoyo said, "We could have got a detention with Mr. Olgson."  
  
Sakura shuddered. "Yeah at least we go a detention with Mr. Lakestar. He's the cutest and nicest teacher. Usually you have to stay after school for a whole hour when you're late. At least we only got one hour."  
  
"Well I'll see you at lunch. What's you next period?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Science," Sakura spat out bitterly, "What's yours?"  
  
"English," Tomoyo said in a dreamy voice.  
  
The two girls giggled and walked their own separate ways to their next class. Why had they giggled? Well it's quite obvious actually. Mr. Lakestar teaches English. Most of the girls in school thought he was cute and all the boys liked getting detention with him because he was the most lenient teacher there was in the whole school.  
  
Finally the day was over. Well almost... Sakura still had that stupid detention she had to go to. Oh well it would only be a half-hour. Sakura had already called her father at lunch on her cell phone and told him that she'd be late. Everything was taken care of. Sakura and Tomoyo walked together to Mr. Lakestar's classroom. They came to a door that said MR. LAKESTAR and ENGLISH in big bold letters. They took a deep breath before entering the room. This would be their first detention since grade school.  
  
Sakura was the brave on. She entered first. Everyone who was already at detention and doing their lines lifted their heads to see who had opened the door. It was quite a shock for them to see two of the brightest students in their grade march into detention. All of Syaoran's gang was there. There were afew of the bad girls and some others who had been late for school just like Tomoyo and Sakura. Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. He had a giant smirk on his face. She could almost read his mind. His face read "Well who would've thought." Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet. Mr. Lakestar had noticed the look Syaoran and all the other students were giving the girls and ordered them to go back to work.  
  
"Girls please take a seat that has a piece of paper and pen on it and begin to work. I want you to fill the paper front and back with "I will not stop and fool around on my way to school so I will not be late" I want no short forms and please write in you best hand writing."  
  
There were two more desks with paper. One beside Syaoran and one on it's own. Tomoyo quickly scurried to the desk on it's own leaving Sakura with only one choice. To sit beside Syaoran. Sakura walked over to sit beside him and as she began to pull out the chair Syaoran turned and gave her one of his glares. Sakura backed away and turned to look at Tomoyo. All Tomoyo did was mouth the word "sorry" and get back to work. "Miss Kinomoto please take a seat," Mr. Lakestar ordered.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and quickly seated herself. Sakura tried to concentrate on her work the best she could but with the ever-watching eyes of Syaoran is was almost impossible. She still managed to fill the sheet before time was up though. "Time's up," the teacher called, "Put your name on you sheet and hand it in. You may leave now."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo handed their sheets in together and walked out of the room quietly. Once they were out of the room they ran down the hall to their lockers and gathered up their things. "So what was it like sitting beside Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as they walked home.  
  
"It was terrible!" Sakura squealed, "He wouldn't stop glaring at me. He really gives me the creeps"  
  
"What a freak!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Sakura quickly covered Tomoyo's mouth and began to whisper in her ear. "He's walking right behind us. Keep quite. He lives afew blocks down the road from me remember?"  
  
Sakura uncovered Tomoyo's mouth and Tomoyo kept quiet. Then a black limousine pulled up beside them. People from Tomoyo's mother's work were there to pick her up. "Oh yea! I'm so sorry Sakura I totally forget that I was going to get a haircut today! Will you be all right on your own with you know who walking behind you?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine," Sakura said in an almost annoyed voice.  
  
"OK!" Tomoyo smiled, "I'll be off then. See you tomorrow!" Tomoyo hopped into the limousine and drove of quickly.  
  
Sakura sighed to herself and continued walked. It was kind of creepy having Syaoran walking behind her so Sakura picked up the pace. "Hey loser," Said a voice.  
  
Sakura winced. It wasn't Syaoran's voice but the comment was directed to her. Sakura just kept walking. Sakura heard loud footsteps coming towards her and became tense. She took a deep breath and began to walk faster. Too late... A long muscular arm had reached out and taken her by the wrist. She turned around to see Kobawa. He's one of Syaoran's friends. "That hurts," Sakura cried out.  
  
Sakura found herself surrounded by two other boys. None of them were Syaoran. Syaoran had stopped dead in his track. There was no expression shown on his face.... He didn't seem to care about what was going on Sakura had decided. Syaoran then slowly began to walk towards the group.  
  
"Why were you ignoring us loser?" Kobawa asked.  
  
"Yeah loser. Why wus you ignoring us," the other two said.  
  
"I'm busy at the moment. Please let me go and I won't tell my father of this occurrence. And quite frankly I don't think I'm the loser of this bunch," Sakura glared.  
  
"Everyone who isn't part of the Li gang is a loser little girl," he squeezed her hand harder, "maybe if you give me a small kiss I'll let you go."  
  
"No way freak!" Sakura exclaimed slapping him with her free hand. Syaoran was shocked she had done such a thing.  
  
Kobawa was angry. "You bitch! You'll pay for that," he said letting go of her wrists and picking her up by her blazer's collar. He then held her out toward the road. The street was busy at this time of day.  
  
"Now now Kobawa lets not get drastic. Put her down," Syaoran said stepping into the battle. Kobawa just ignored him. "I said put her down!" Syaoran shouted. When Kobawa wouldn't do as he was supposed to Syaoran grabbed Kobawa's wrists and pilled at them.  
  
Sakura knew what to do now. She put her feet up to Kobawa's chest and pushed on him. It was a mixture of things that made Kobawa let go. Syaoran was squeezing his wrists, Sakura was pushing at his chest and he had also caught a glimpse of Sakura's panties while she was doing so.  
  
Sakura was hurled into the middle of the road. She got up and was about to do her victory dance when the loud honk of a horn and a screech of tires startled her. "Sakura!" was the last thing she had heard. I was Syaoran's voice. "What a nice voice," Sakura muttered before slipping away into her own dark unconscious state.  
  
"Wake up miss... Miss wake up. Are you all right?" came a voice.  
  
"What's going on out there Bayley?" came a stubborn voice.  
  
"I think I killed a civilian," he replied.  
  
"You what!?" The voice exclaimed. A young man climbed out of the carriage that was behind Bayley and walked towards him. He was wearing ancient robes. They were rather nice and the symbols on them mean royalty.  
  
"Huh.... What's going on?" Sakura said rubbing her eyes and waking up.  
  
"Good she's alive. Bayley if you had killed a civilian Father would've been furious! Now lets get going," The young man said climbing back into his wagon.   
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked Bayley.  
  
"I nearly trampled you with my horses. I am terribly sorry!" he replied.  
  
"Horses... In Tokyo? What's going on?" Sakura became very puzzled.  
  
"Tokyo? Is that where you're from? Well you're no longer there miss. This is Hong Kong."  
  
"Hong Kong!? Oh my.... How on earth did I get here?"  
  
Bayley was about to say something when "Bayley what's taking so long!?"  
  
"Who is that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You don't know who he is? Why that is Prince Syaoran. The future heir to the throne of China. You really mustn't be from around here if you know so little of China... Here take these silver pieces. I don't know if you are suffering from memory loss or if you were already a little strange in the head but it may be of use to you. My first suggestion for you is to buy some proper robes. You may cause quite a scene is the strange kimono of yours," the man said getting up and seating himself at the front of the carriage, "Good luck with whatever you are doing here little lady."  
  
He then rode off. "What a strange man.... How am I possible in Hong Kong and why is Syaoran the prince here?! As if he wasn't already enough trouble... Oh my.... People are staring. I suppose I should go buy some clothes that would seem ordinary here. But... I don't know my way around her!" Sakura turned to the carriage, "HEY!! WAIT!!!"  
  
Mee: Well that's chapter one. I love to write Card Captor Sakura fics :) They're the only kind of fics I can actually write :P any ways R and R! Please review! I live on reviews! I really only continue the story if I get reviews. So if you read put a little effort into doing one small thing that would make a little girl (me) the happiest girl in the world ^______^ 


End file.
